When treating hair with rinse-off products incorporating surfactant soluble active ingredients, a considerable amount of the active ingredient will be rinsed away. Studies have shown that the level of retention in the case of a simple shampoo composition, where the active ingredient is solubilised in the surfactant micelles in the product, can be as low as 5%. Retention of these active ingredients from conditioning compositions is generally higher, probably because there is poorer solubilisation of the active ingredient in the conditioning base, but there is considerable scope for improvement, as this would provide better performance of the active ingredient and the option of reducing the level of expensive active ingredient in the product, with consequent cost saving.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved system for the deposition of active ingredients on hair.